


One

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intrigue, M/M, Mystery, just a random idea that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Fitzward: Grant and Leo are happy together raising their three year old son, When Grant goes on a mission something happens and it's up to Grant to save his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One, Two, three, four, five…** I counted in my head until I reached hundred. This is what he told me to do in case anything ever happened and he wasn’t around. He would know when I was in trouble and he would know when to save me. I just had to count to a hundred and he would be there. **Nine, ten, eleven, twelve…** the sounds around me grew louder as I stayed in the fetal position in the corner of our bedroom that we shared in a small villa in Milan. The guys were coming closer to me, I held on tighter to Christopher, our three year old son. Chris was crying, crying for his father to come and rescue us. I rocked him and hummed until he calmed down. 

**Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen.**

The day started out normal, or at least as normal as it could get for two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I, Leo Fitz-Ward was sitting at the kitchen counter of the home I shared with Special Agent Grant Ward, my husband of four years and our three year old son who sat at his tiny table (out of ear shot) eating his cereal. Grant had come down from his shower, dressed in his usual clothing that he wore on his away missions. Grant was the only one of us that still worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. after we adopted Chris from Ireland, I thought it would be best that one of us take some time off and care for him. I chose to stay home. 

“We’re going to Paris, there’s a 0-8-4 there and Fury wants our squad to check it out.” Grant told me as he took his seat across from me. Sometimes I missed going on these missions, I would miss being on the bus with Simmons and being in the constant danger. And then I would take one look at Chris and remember why I left. He needed at least one stable parent. 

“Be careful ok? I don’t want to have to explain to Chris why daddy came home bruised and battered like last time. For a three year old he’s very smart. He always ask why daddy comes home bruised when Daddy works as an accountant.” I explained to him. He glanced at Chris before smiling to himself and turning back to me. 

“And what do you tell him?” He asked. There was a small glint in his eye and a small curve at the corner of his mouth. He knew I wasn’t a good liar. 

“I told him sometimes Daddy gets into altercations with the stapler at work.” I picked up my coffee mug and walked slowly to the sink to wash it out. I could hear the footsteps of Grant walking behind me. 

His strong arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. There was a kiss to my neck and then a small ‘eww’ that came from behind us. Grant turned us so that we were faced to Chris. He had his iron man bowl (yes, our son is a major fan of Iron Man) in his hand and was walking towards the sink. I took the bowl from him and Grant released me so he could lift up our son. 

“Hi daddy.” He smiled. 

“Hey buddy.” Grant replied kissing him on the cheek. Chris wiped it off. “So look, I have to go to Paris to meet a client, I’ll be gone for a while. Think you can be a big boy and help papa while I’m gone?” 

Chris nodded when Grant placed him on the ground. He ran to me. 

“Yes daddy.” 

“Good.” 

Grant gave both of us a kiss. Chris stood at the door as we watched Grant drive away. 

**Twenty, twenty-one. Twenty-two, twenty-three**

I was getting Chris dressed so we could go to the park. There was a knock at the door and I turned on cartoons for him as I went to see who it was. Whether it was because I was out of it for so long but I should have known that something was wrong. 

A guy was standing at the door, holding a briefcase, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. We got many door to door salesman here. 

“Leo Fitz-Ward?” The guy asked. He had a German accent. 

I nodded. 

A glimmer of light shone in his eyes and a twisted look crossed his face before I was pushed inside the house and the door was locked. He took out a gun and held it in my face. 

“Please, whatever you want I’ll give it to you. Just don’t hurt me.” 

I silently hoped that Chris would stay in the room. I didn’t want him to see this. 

The guy just laughed. He moved closer to me and I backed away. 

“I know who you are Agent Fitz-Ward. And only you can give me what I want.” 

In a split second I kicked him and ran upstairs. I found Chris sitting silently in his room, still watching television. I picked him up and ran to my room. Everything that I would need was in that room. 

I locked the door behind us just as the guy was coming up the stairs. 

“Papa what’s going on?” he asked. 

“Nothing sweet heart. Everything will be fine.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Grant Ward:

The mission in Paris turned out to be a false alarm, someone from the rising tide had hacked into our systems and planted the information. We currently had Skye working on where the hack came from. Until then we had to wait. I decided to call Leo and let him know. But all I kept getting was the voicemail. Something was seriously wrong, Leo always picked up. I rushed into Simmons office. When Leo had took a leave of absence Simmons worried for his safety and installed a security system so we could watch him and our son when I was away. 

“Simmons, pull up the camera. Leo isn’t answering his phone.” 

She didn’t give me her usual snark and just did it. My heart dropped at the sight. Inside our home were three guys with high profile weapons in our home. 

“Pull up camera three.” I asked. 

Camera three showed our room, and sitting in the corner was Leo and our son. Something told me not to get rid of all those weapons in the house, but Leo said it would be better since we were bringing a baby in the house. 

“I need to get home, now.” 

I rushed to the cockpit. Melinda had the bus on autopilot and was sitting, talking to Coulson. 

“How fast can you get me back to Leo? There are mercenaries in our home and he’s unarmed.” 

Melinda quickly stopped talking to Coulson and turned off the auto pilot. She began doing her thing as I sat in a chair near her. 

I was shaking. What if we couldn’t get to them in time? I could lose them both. 

“Sir, there’s something wrong. Something is blocking me from taking the fastest route possible back to Milan. Something is restricting our air space.” 

This couldn’t be happening, not now. I needed to get home and now. 

 

 

LEO FITZ-WARD

**Twenty-four, Twenty-five, Twenty-Six**

I now regret telling Grant to get rid of all the weapons that he kept in the house but at the time I didn’t want them in the house in case Chris started wandering around. 

“Papa, is daddy gonna come?” Chris asked. He was beginning to miss his father and the sounds from downstairs was making him agitated. 

“Yes, daddy will be here soon, daddy’s going to come and get us.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Twenty-Seven, Twenty-Eight, Twenty-nine.**

There seemed to be more men that were coming into the house. The voices got louder as more came. They continued to try and break down the door, which was impossible. Our room, along with Chris’s were made out of the same material as Captain America’s shield. The banging of hammers against the walls began to scare Chris even more and I was all out of ideas to calm him down. He began to call for his father. I was worried as well. I’m sure that Grant had gotten the message that we were in trouble, he should have been here by now. 

“Come on out _Leo._ ” One of the men said from the other side of the door. There was a small laugh that followed the way he said my name. “Just come out, we don’t want to hurt you, we just want your help. Come out and we won’t hurt your son.” 

I looked down at Chris. He was shaking and crying. If what they were saying was true, they would stop this, Chris wouldn’t be upset anymore and I could get us out of this situation alive. 

 

 **Grant** : 

Whatever was going on with the bus ended up with us going to the helicarrier, all the way in New York; a place far away from my family. Fury wanted us to go back and talk with some higher up’s in S.H.I.E.L.D to see what was going on. As I sat in the small, dark room I could only think about Leo and Chris. They were in that house, unprotected. And every minute that I was here, they were in more and more danger. 

The door opened minutes later and in stepped Agent Maria Hill. 

She took a seat across from me. 

“Agent Ward.” She started. Her voice was dry. And she seemed to have been crying. 

“Agent Hill. Look, as much as I would love to be debriefed I need to get to Milan. My husband and son are in…” 

She held up a hand. “I know. They call themselves the Missionaries. They are a German group that collect information from S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I thought that we had gotten them all, but I guess we missed a few.” 

“Yeah, there’s about five of them in my home, scaring my family. Leo is unprotected.” 

“We know that as well. But somehow they hacked your system. That’s why you weren’t able to take the fastest route back to Milan. Who knows what else they have done.” 

“And that’s why I need to get there.”

I went to get up only to be held down by Maria. 

“Calm down Agent Ward. We have already sent agents to your home. As we speak they should be handling the situation.” 

When Maria released me I sat back, I didn’t have that much to think about anymore. They would be safe soon.” 

 

 

**Thirty, Thirty-One, Thirty-Two**

I had agreed to go with them. Whatever they needed I would give to them just as long as Chris was safe. 

“The boy stays here.” One of the men said. Chris held onto me tighter. 

“I can’t leave him here. He’s only three.” 

The man moved closer to me, the gun slanged lazily over his shoulder. I backed away. 

“Either leave him here or I kill him. Which one is it?” 

 

 

Coulson had me to wait on the bus. There was no word on the update of my family and it was killing me. 

“Agent Ward?” 

The door opened, one of the guys sent in to retrieve them was standing at the door. He moved to the side and Chris ran towards me. I picked him up. 

“Hey buddy. How are you?” I had begun to cry. 

“Fine Daddy.” He whispered back. “But they have papa.” 


End file.
